My Bounty
by typoking7
Summary: Nar Shaddaa was a place with many opportunities, even for would-be vigilantes. If you were smart, you managed to escape notice and could go about your business without a care in the world. Ado Janic was clearly not smart. M/M
1. An Odd Arrangement

My Bounty

1: An Odd Arrangement

Nar Shaddaa: you would never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy… unless you looked up and saw Nal Hutta in the sky. Crime, corruption, poverty, it was the perfect place for any lowlife to make an "honest" living. It was _also_ the perfect place for any would-be vigilantes to get their start. If you could handle yourself in a fight and had a strong moral code, you could protect a few of the poor souls who suffered from the various gangs and thugs that plagued Nar Shaddaa's streets, maybe even make a neighborhood safe to live in. So long as you were smart and stayed out of the way of the big fish, you could have a very long and successful career.

One such vigilante, named Ado Janic and dubbed "Night Edge" by the masses, was currently returning to one of his many safehouses. The indiscreet door in one of Nar Shaddaa's many winding back alleys opened upon interfacing with his armor and reading his biometrics, allowing Ado entry. The pale overhead lights flickered to life as he stepped through the threshold and the door slid shut behind him with nary a sound. The safehouse was nothing special to look at: a small room with barely enough space for the cot shoved into a corner and the small table and chair pushed against the opposite wall, right next to the open door that led into the small closet of a bathroom he'd installed.

Ado didn't even bother to remove his armor as he dropped himself into the chair with a sigh, the old furniture creaking in protest under the sudden weight. The past few months had been surprisingly tiresome despite the low level of criminal activity. The main district under his protection, Vapor Town, had seen something of a revitalization ever since the incident with Traven was resolved. The incomplete Water Treatment Plant project had been taken up by another construction company and was swiftly nearing completion. Pretty soon, the modified moisture vaporators that had given the district its name would be obsolete. In addition, the remaining rakghouls that had plagued the district for weeks thanks to Traven's lunacy were finally eradicated thanks in no small part to Ado's efforts. With the numerous gangs that had once harassed the district's denizens driven out long ago by the vigilante, the founding of a militia to uphold some semblance of law, and the beginnings of a local government forming, Night Edge was left with a sensation he hadn't felt in years.

Boredom.

Not that he wasn't _happy_ that he'd managed to succeed in his goal of turning Vapor Town into a somewhat nice place to live. Hell, he was damn proud of both his work and the people of Vapor Town for finally standing up for themselves after years of getting crushed beneath the boots of ruthless criminals. That sense of accomplishment, that he'd actually been able to make the lives of some people _better_ , was undoubtedly still there, but it was tainted by the knowledge that, like the moisture vaporators, very soon he would become obsolete.

Logically, he knew that he'd soon have to move on and let the people of Vapor Town stand on their own two (in some cases more) feet, but he was still reluctant to do so. The idea of starting over again someplace else didn't hold the same level of appeal to him as it once did. Years of facing the grim reality of Nar Shaddaa had forced him to accept that his naïve original goal of turning Nar Shaddaa into a better place one district at a time was simply impossible to accomplish. One district cleaning itself up might escape the notice of the Hutts, but those fat worms wouldn't take kindly to seeing a large portion of their territory becoming more independent. Night Edge was but one man (albeit an incredibly dangerous one) and even he couldn't stand up to the awesome might of the Hutt Cartels.

At that moment, the com in Ado's helmet beeped, drawing him out of his thoughts and alerting him to a new message that had just come in. Opening the message, Ado felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. He'd been in need of a distraction, and it looked like he got one.

…

Boba Fett, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy (arguably, but anybody stupid enough to vocalize that sentiment usually were _convinced_ otherwise) stood in full armor within the spacious bedroom of his Nar Shaddaa penthouse, his finger having just pressed the SEND button on his private terminal. The bounty hunter had arrived moon-side barely an hour ago, the engines of the _Slave I_ were still cooling out on his private landing pad. Boba had just completed a fairly exhilarating hunt for the Empire, and with no other bounties out there that caught his interest, the Mandalorian was in the mood for some leisure time.

Heading back to relax at Jabba's palace had been ruled out immediately; there was only so much of the temperamental Hutt Boba could stomach, even if he was the bounty hunter's best client (and Boba really wasn't in the mood to be hounded about the Solo contract while the smuggler was still hiding out with the Rebels). Coruscant was also out; the Empire had begun cracking down even more on the lowlife after the destruction of the Death Star in an attempt to rout out any Rebel spies, making many of the activities Boba engaged in for fun much more trouble than they were worth. There were various other places that the bounty hunter could have headed to instead, but in the end he'd decided on reliable old Nar Shaddaa. The Smuggler's Moon had never failed to provide entertainment; it had perhaps the most flourishing nightlife in the entire galaxy and Boba had more contacts here than anywhere else, including contacts that would be more than to provide him some entertainment.

One contact in particular had just been sent a summons. Boba straightened up and moved over to the large armor locker placed next to his bed. Detaching his jetpack and placing it in its designated area within the locker, Boba began the process of carefully stripping off his armor piece by piece, ritually placing each segment in its dedicated place within the locker. Once he was finally stripped down to his fatigues, Boba shut the locker and left the bedroom down a short flight of stairs.

The main floor of the penthouse was dominated by a large central lounge, complete with numerous sofas, luxury chairs, a fireplace, and a vidscreen that stretched from floor to ceiling. A decently sized kitchen was attached to the lounge, along with the apartment's entry hall and the door to the private landing pad, as well as access to the various other rooms of the penthouse that Boba rarely used.

The penthouse had been "gift" from Jabba for a job well done (meaning the Hutt had it just lying around after disposing of its previous owner and decided to give it to Boba instead of paying him fully for a particularly expensive bounty) and had become the bounty hunter's default base of operation on Nar Shaddaa. Boba didn't particularly care for the luxury and he rarely found time to use the accommodations, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown fond of the place. It was nice to have somewhere to relax that was away from the noise of Jabba's palace.

Boba dropped himself down onto one of the couches and turned on the vidscreen, flipping to some bland history program. His company wouldn't arrive for at least a few hours, Vapor Town was located towards the edge of the side of Nar Shaddaa that was tidally locked to Nal Hutta, while Boba's penthouse was facing away from the planet. Even with his air speeder and his knowledge of the secret paths of Nar Shaddaa, Janic would take quite a while to get to the suite, leaving Boba with some time to kill. Sure enough, several hours of boring documentaries later, Boba heard the thump of something heavy landing on the floor out of his line of sight. Turning off the vidscreen, the bounty hunter got up off the sofa and casually turned to find a dark humanoid figure next to an open window, standing up from a crouch.

Ado Janic, aka: "Night Edge" was an intimidating sight with the form-fitting midnight-black armor that encased him from head to toe and the massive retractable blade attached to the side of his right forearm. Janic gave Boba a slight nod of acknowledgement, a slight blue glow emanating from the visor of his full-head helmet. "Fett."

"Janic." Boba replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know there's a door right?" He gestured with his head in the direction of the penthouse's entrance.

Boba could feel the grin beneath the vigilante's visor as he spread his arms wide. " _Look_ at me. Going through the front door would be _more_ suspicious than just climbing through your window."

Boba rolled his eyes "Worried about your reputation?"

"Yours, actually." Janic placed a hand over his heart "Whatever would the neighbors say?"

Boba felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "The neighbors are too scared of me to say anything. I made sure of it."

"Of course you did." Janic strode across the room, closing the distance until only the couch separated them. "So is this a business call, or pleasure?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Boba stated, jerking a thumb towards the stairs leading up to the bedroom.

Janic cocked his head to the side in an unreadable manner but nevertheless sauntered around the couch and towards the steps. "Sir, yes sir."

"No sass." Boba said, smacking Janic on the ass as he passed by him, following the vigilante up the stairs a moment later, a hungry fire lit in his belly.

When Boba reached the top of the steps, Janic had his back turned to him, having already detached the blade from his forearm and was placing it carefully down on a nearby desk before beginning the process of removing his armor. Allowing himself a small smirk, Boba quickly began removing his fatigues, dropping them in a messy clump on the floor. They'd been doing this for a few months now, and Boba was familiar enough with the routine to know better than to help the vigilante undress. Once he was bare-ass naked, Boba turned to see that Janic was almost finished stripping off his armor.

Beneath the black plates of his armor, the vigilante wore a skin-tight mesh body glove with a facemask. Boba had once asked why Janic wore the bodysuit beneath his already fairly form-fitting armor, but all he had gotten was a shrug with an unhelpful "reasons". Not that Boba was really complaining. The fabric clung to the peaks and valleys of the vigilante's muscles, accentuating the firm curves of his ass and thighs. Janic was a couple inches taller than Boba, and a great deal broader too. It was hard to imagine someone with such a muscular and imposing frame being as infamously stealthy as Night Edge was so supposed to be, but Boba had seen firsthand that the reputation was well-earned.

Janic turned slightly to gaze at Boba through the single slit on the facemask for his strikingly violet eyes, the fabric that covered his mouth tugging slightly from the vigilante's grin. "Enjoying the show?"

Boba grunted, the air of was slightly cold against his bare olive skin and he was all too eager to warm up. "I'd enjoy it more if you'd _hurry up_."

The vigilante tsked and turned back away from the bounty hunter, "Where's you're charm, Fett?"

With that Janic pulled off the facemask completely, almost lazily tossing it atop the desk where he had neatly piled up his armor and turned back to Boba. Janic's short, black hair, was tousled and sticking to his head, the fair skin of his handsome face was marred by a slight stubble and two scars running along the left side of his jaw and above his right eyebrow. Janic looked far too weary for his twenty-nine years, but there was a strange vitality glittering within the depths of his violet eyes.

And that insufferable grin was now on full display. "You'll never seduce me by being surly!"

Boba snarled, it had been far too long since he'd had any relief, and the fire smoldering in his gut was about ready to burst into an inferno. "How's this for seduction? If you're not naked in the next ten seconds, I'm going rip that suit off you!"

Janic wagged his finger at the increasingly impatient bounty hunter "Temper… temper…"

Boba growled " _Nine…_ "

Not needing any more warning, Janic quickly undid the zipper of his bodysuit, shucking out of the mesh as fast as he could, leaving him nude, and turned back around to toss it next to his armor. Boba was closing the distance between them the moment the vigilante's back was turned. Reaching out with his hand, Boba wrapped his fingers around Janic's neck and roughly pulled the other man against him, his lips finding the vigilante's shoulder.

Janic chuckled as he tilted his neck to allow Boba's hungry lips better access "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up." Boba muttered in between nips at Janic's shoulder blade.

Thankfully, the vigilante complied, and Boba moved his lips over to Janic's neck to mouth at his pulse, reaching his other hand around the vigilante to grab at his already hardening cock. In response, Janic reached back behind him and found Boba's buttocks, pulling him forward to grind the bounty hunter's shaft against the vigilante's ass. Boba moaned against Janic's neck, rubbing his thickening cock against those firm cheeks and giving Janic's own shaft a few slow pumps in return.

The vigilante grunted and pulled himself free from Boba's grasp with a slight protest escaping the bounty hunter's lips at the loss of contact. Boba wasn't left wanting for long however, as Janic quickly turned around and grabbed Boba by the back of the head, roughly smashing their lips together. Boba moaned as he felt Janic's tongue invade his own and wrapped his arms back around the vigilante, pulling him flush against his flesh. Their tongues battled for dominance and their bodies ground against one another, heat building between them. Boba felt Janic reach into what little space remained between them to grab hold of both their dicks, rubbing them against one another. The fire in Boba's belly was starting to rage, banishing all thought of the bedroom's chilly air. Managing to force their tongues back into Janic's mouth, Boba grabbed the back of Janic's head, fingers curling into the vigilante's hair, and roughly pulled their mouths apart, leaving them both breathing heavily.

Opening his eyes (he hadn't even realized he'd shut them) Boba gazed at Janic's face: his eyes had gone black with desire and beads of sweat were starting to form at his temples. " _Bed_." Boba growled out " _Now_!"

Something twinkled in Janic's eyes "What's the magic word?"

" _Fuck you_."

Janic smirked "Well, if you _insist_."

Without another word, the vigilante broke off from Boba and quickly made his way over to the large bed in the center of the room. Stalking after him like a predator, Boba made sure to snag a condom from the nightstand. When he turned back to the bed, Janic was spread out on the mattress with that irritating grin still present on his lips, hands behind his head and legs spread with his knees up in invitation. Not wasting any more time, Boba climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Janic's legs.

"Are you gonna make me do all the work?" Boba asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Janic's smirk grew "Pretty much. I'm feel a little lazy today." Nevertheless the vigilante lifted his hips slightly, allowing Boba better access to his entrance.

Taking the invitation, Boba put the corner of the condom's wrapper between his teeth to be held there, freeing his hands to reach out, one going to the vigilante's ass, the other moving up to grab Janic's cock. With little preamble, Boba plunged his index finger into Janic's asshole, his other hand slowly pumping up and down the vigilante's length. Pulling his finger out momentarily, Boba joined his middle finger with the index and swiftly plunged back inside, reaching as deep into the other man as he could, his fingers finding a familiar lump. Releasing Janic's cock, Boba massaged the lump with the pads of his fingers. The walls of the vigilante clenched around Boba's digits and Janic released a sharp gasp.

Smirking, and satisfied with the elasticity of Janic's asshole, Boba withdrew his fingers. Removing the condom wrapper between his teeth, Boba looked up to see that the vigilante's eyes had fallen shut, his whole body tense in anticipation of what was coming next. Boba's eyes drifted down to Janic's rigid cock and noticed with satisfaction that a bead of pre had already formed at its tip. Deciding to prolong the vigilante's torment just a little longer, Boba leaned forward, sticking out his tongue, and gave the head of Janic's cock one long slow lick, relishing in the salty taste of the pre.

At the touch of Boba's tongue, Janic bucked his hips, nearly poking the bounty hunter in the eye with his dick. "Kriff, Fett!" Janic gasped, grabbing onto the headboard of the bed "If you don't start fucking me soon I'm gonna shove my cock down your fragging throat and pound it until I cum!"

A shiver went up Boba's spine at the thought of letting the vigilante dominate him like that but he pushed it aside for now. At the moment, the only one who would be shoving their cock anywhere, was _Boba_. Pulling back, the bounty hunter quickly tore open the condom's packaging and unraveled it over his own aching erection. It was one of those convenient "auto-lubricating" condoms, where the exterior of the condom (marked by a handy "this side out" label) was coated in a film of lubricant that activated on contact with air.

Spreading Janic's legs a little wider with one hand and lining up his cock with the vigilante's entrance with the other, Boba looked up at Janic one last time before pushing in. "Ready or not Janic…"

The vigilante, eyes clenched shut, nodded and forced his muscles to relax. Taking that as his cue, Boba started to slowly push himself through the tight ring of muscle. A hiss escaped Janic's lips, quickly turning into a moan as more and more of Boba's shaft inched into his asshole. Once he was completely hilted inside of the other man, Boba grabbed onto Janic's hips, lifting the vigilante up slightly so that the bounty hunter could get a better angle, and started to gently rock back and forth. Whimpering as Boba's dick found his prostate, the other man hooked his legs around Boba's waist, pulling the bounty hunter even closer to him. Slowly building tempo, Boba pulled out slightly, aiming for more shallow thrusts while he leaned down, his eyes falling shut as he brought his lips to the vigilante's chest. Leaving a line of licks and kisses in his wake, Boba moved across the vigilante's pecs until he found a nipple, and latched onto the little nub the second he did. While continuing his shallow thrusting, Boba lathered licks and nips all over Janic's nipple. Feeling a hand press against the back of his head and an arm wrap around his back, Boba opened his eyes and glanced up from his suckling on the vigilante's nipple to see that Janic had released the headboard and had lifted his head to watch the bounty hunter work, that _fucking smirk_ once more on his lips.

"You look like…y-you're having fun… there Fett." Janic said between gasps, sweat starting to drip down his brow.

Boba pulled off the nipple with a wet _pop_ and glared at the vigilante "What did I say about sass?"

Janic's grin grew bigger (he was going to split his face in two at this rate) "To share it loudly and freely?"

Narrowing his eyes, Boba slowed his thrusts to a halt, eliciting a disappointed groan from Janic's lips. "Do I have to gag you?"

"Well, seeing as I-" Janic tightened the grip of his arms and legs around Boba "-have no intention of letting you go anywhere, that'll be rather difficult wouldn't it? I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

Boba cocked an eyebrow, then instantly hilted himself inside of the vigilante. Janic's cry of surprise was swallowed by Boba's lips as the bounty hunter roughly grabbed the back of the vigilante's head and shoved his tongue down Janic's throat as he resumed pounding the other man's ass in earnest. Before long Janic broke the heated kiss, his head falling back with a moan. Boba's lips fell to the vigilante's neck as he let loose, letting the pleasure carry him away. Moans, flesh slapping against flesh, and the creaking of the shaking bed filled the room. The fire in Boba's gut had become a raging inferno, building… building… until…

Janic let out a loud moan as his whole body convulsed and Boba felt something wet splash against his chest. Already close himself, the spasming walls of Janic's ass were more than enough to send Boba over the edge. After the throes of orgasm had subsided, Boba carefully extricated himself from Janic's ass, pulling free of the vigilante's now considerably weaker grip.

Looking down, he could see the other man's orgasm had sprayed onto both their chests. Rather than deal with trying to clean dry cum off of himself later, Boba decided to climb off the bed after he had peeled the now wet condom from his softening dick and head towards the bathroom, tossing the used condom away in a waste bin on the way. Grabbing a towel off a shelf, Boba quickly cleaned the already drying semen from his chest. Heading back into the bedroom, Boba was surprised to see that Janic was still resting on the bed, his cock now completely limp.

"Only once tonight?" Boba said with a smirk as he tossed the towel towards the vigilante.

"Shut up, I'm tired." Janic groaned back, catching the towel and quickly cleaning himself off. Once he was done he flung the towel back at Boba and covered his eyes with an arm. "I'm just gonna crash here, okay?"

Boba, who was in the middle of tossing the dirty towel into the laundry bin placed near the bathroom door, just shrugged "Fine by me."

When he got no response, Boba turned back to the bed to find Janic already fast asleep, not even having bothered getting under the covers. Slightly taken aback by how quickly he'd fallen asleep, Boba briefly wondered what could possibly make the vigilante so exhausted before dismissing the thought as none of his business. Moving to the other side of the bed, Boba slid beneath the blankets and rest his head on one of the many pillows, leaving a respectable distance between Janic and himself, and allowed himself to drift off.

He had no concerns about lowering his defenses around the vigilante like this. Over the past few months he'd grown to… if not trust, at least understand the vigilante enough to know that he had nothing to fear from him. They had managed to form a rapport whilst taken on that mad Traven, Janic had more than earned the bounty hunter's respect with his combat prowess, and Boba would be lying if he'd said the sex wasn't damn good too. True, a part of Boba sometimes liked to pretend that it was only out of fear that the bounty hunter would change his mind and collect on Night Edge's bounty that the vigilante agreed to fuck him, but he knew that Janic was too proud for that. No, the vigilante came to their liaisons of his own free will.

Which made it all the more of a shame that Boba would probably have to kill him anyways. The bounty hunter had fucked many men and women over the years only to have to turn on them when their interests didn't align, and Janic was just the latest. Undoubtedly at some point Janic would target one of Jabba's assets on Nar Shaddaa in his crusade to "protect the helpless" and all that nerf shit, even though the bounty hunter had warned him to steer clear of his boss's operations on Nar Shaddaa, and Boba would have no other choice than to stop him, unless he risk earning the Hutt's ire. Not even the infamous Boba Fett could take on Jabba the Hutt and live. So the bounty hunter enjoyed their arrangement, however odd it was, while it lasted, and quietly prepared for the day Night Edge would once more be his target. It was like his father had always said:

A bounty hunter doesn't have any friends.


	2. A Morning Surprise

2: A Morning Surprise

 _They didn't have long. No doubt the others would get suspicious if they were gone too long. Ado checked both ways before heading off down the side corridor, pulling his companion by the hand behind him. The two teenaged boys were supposed to be having their "free time" in one of the designated areas, but neither one of them was too keen on staying under the watchful eyes of the Aunts._

" _Ado, come on!" The other boy, Iren whined "We've passed like a dozen storage closets!" actually it had been only three "Why can't we just hide in one of them?"_

 _Ado grit his teeth. "_ Because _," he said, turning another corner "That's what the Aunt's_ expect _us to do! They have cameras hidden inside every closet. We'd be caught before we could take our pants off!"_

" _Jot didn't get caught!" Iren pointed out as they came to a stop in front of a door marked with the words_ _ **GENERATOR ROOM 5**_ _._

 _Ado reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out the keycard he'd managed to get from Kadra that morning. "That's because…" Ado said, making sure to keep his voice steady "Jot was fucking one of the_ girls _. Now shut up, we're here." Swiping the card through the sensor, the lock opened with a click and Ado quickly opened the door, shoving Iren inside._

 _There wasn't much space inside with the generator dominating the room, but that was fine by Ado, he wouldn't need much space. Ado's father had been the one to inform him that the generator rooms were unmonitored. With so many hormonal teenagers in constant close proximity to one another, the Aunts had decided it would be prudent to keep the likeliest locations where couples would sneak off to for some fun under surveillance. Most of the boys and girls didn't have to worry though, it was only people like Ado who got in trouble for pursuing their desires._

 _There were only a few places where cameras hadn't been placed, and all had restricted access to a select few personnel. Luckily for him, Ado had been told by his father that there was and old janitor named Kadra who always managed to conveniently "lose" her keycard whenever a couple wanted -or needed- some privacy._

 _Once the door had been shut behind him, Ado turned to see Iren staring at the softly rumbling generator with a perplexed look on his face. "Why are we hiding out in here?"_

 _Ado couldn't resist smiling, "Kadra says that, thanks to a mix-up, Generator 5 never got a camera installed, and she never filed a report to fix it." He said as he approached the other boy, sliding a hand around Iren's waist._

" _And she won't rat us out?" Iren asked, turning around to face Ado, his violet eyes shimmering with worry in the dim light of the generator room._

 _With a grin, Ado reached up a hand to cup Iren's cheek. "You're worrying too much." With that, Ado smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss…_

A sharp jab to Ado's ribs dragged him kicking and screaming from the pleasant dream. Cracking open his eyes, Ado's brows furrowed. It took him a moment for his half-asleep mind to work out that he was in the bedroom of Fett's penthouse, and even longer to piece together why he was naked and lying on his stomach atop the sheets of Fett's bed. Giving what he could see of the room a quick survey with his eyes, Ado couldn't find the bounty hunter anywhere.

The vigilante blinked, his sleepy mind confused. _If Fett didn't wake me then who-_

 _Ow!_

As if on cue, Ado felt something jab into his ribs again, making him flinch, followed by a familiar voice growling beneath him " _Get. Off. Of. Me_!"

Now significantly more awake, Ado realized that he was lying on something else besides the bed, his arms and legs wrapped around it in a vice. Something strong, angry, and desperately squirming to get free of his grip. Looking down, Ado saw that he had, at some point in the night, reached over and pulled a slumbering Fett into his embrace, blankets and all, and then rolled on top of him, pinning the other man beneath his body mass. Now the bounty hunter was struggling in Ado's grip, hands trapped beneath the blankets and the vigilante's arms.

Blood rushing to his cheeks, Ado quickly released Fett, backing away from the furious bounty hunter. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to- AHH!"

Having misjudged the distance to the edge of the bed, Ado found himself falling off the mattress and hitting the floor hard on his back, legs in the air. Groaning in pain, Ado rolled off his back, getting to his feet to give Fett a sheepish grin. The bounty hunter had managed to untangle his upper half from the blankets and was currently sitting up, glaring daggers at the vigilante.

"Finding myself pulled into a headlock is _not_ my ideal way to wake up in the morning!" he growled.

"Er… sorry about that." Ado rubbed the back of his head, a small bump already forming where he'd banged it against the floor. "I guess I'm a bit of a cuddler…"

Fett cocked an eyebrow " _Really_ …?" he drawled "Is 'cuddle' is synonymous with 'strangulation' on your planet? Because that was _not_ cuddling."

Ado grimaced "If it makes you feel any better, you jabbing me in the gut with your bony elbow interrupted a very nice dream I was having."

Fett snorted, his gaze flicking to Ado's crotch "I noticed."

The vigilante suddenly realized that his dick was half-erect and that there was a similar bulge forming beneath the blankets that covered Fett's groin. Ado crossed his arms over his chest and gave the bounty hunter a knowing grin. "So that's the _real reason_ you woke me up! What, was last night not enough to satisfy you?"

Fett snarled "Says the man who can cum several times in a row. Now get your ass over here and make up for nearly suffocating me in your sleep!"

Ado didn't need to be told twice. Climbing back onto the bed, he scrambled over to the bounty hunter, mattress squeaking from the sudden weight. Once he was in arms reach, Fett grabbed him by the head and pulled the vigilante over to him, smashing their lips together. Moaning as their tongues tangled together, Ado pulled himself on top of the bounty hunter and straddled his waist, hands stroking the curves of Fett's biceps. He felt Fett's hands wander down his back as their tongues tussled, all the way down to firmly grasp Ado's asscheeks. Smirking against the bounty hunter's lips, Ado reached back and grabbed Fett's wrists, pulling them off his ass and slamming them on the bed above the Mando's head.

Breaking their kiss with a final nip at the bounty hunter's lower lip, Ado pulled back to gaze at the man pinned beneath him. Fett's eyes had gone dark with desire, he was breathing heavily, and small beads of sweat had already started to trickle down his skin. "This time, _I'm_ calling the shots." Ado said with a grin, punctuating his sentence with a sharp grind of his groin against Fett's, eliciting a groan from the other man's lips.

Still breathing heavily, Fett rolled his eyes "Fine, the stuff's in there." He said, nodding to the nightstand.

Flashing the other man a cheeky grin, Ado climbed off of Fett, adding "Keep your hands there," when he released his wrists. The bounty hunter rolled his eyes again but complied. Getting off the bed, Ado pulled open the nightstand. Inside were several pairs of handcuffs, an opened box of condoms, and a roll of white tape. Ado glanced at the clock, it was about an hour before he normally woke up to start his patrols. _Good,_ he thought with a grin, grabbing two sets of handcuffs, the key to unlock them, the tape, and a condom from the drawer. _That means I can take my time._

Turning back to the bed, he saw that Fett had kicked the sheets the rest of the way off his body to land in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed, exposing his semi-erect cock to the open air. Ado took a moment to admire the other man; eyes gazing over the peaks and valleys of Fett's muscles, noticing how his skin prickled against the cool apartment air.

" _Ahem_."

Ado blinked as he noticed that the bounty hunter was now glaring impatiently at him, clearly all too eager to get things moving. Flashing him an apologetic smile, Ado climbed back onto the bed, moving to straddle the other man's chest, his hardening cock resting right between the bounty hunter's pecs. All irritation instantly left Fett's eyes at the sight of Ado's cock so close to his face and the bounty hunter hungrily licked his lips. Smirking at the other man's eagerness, Ado set the tape and condom to the side and leaned forward with one of the sets of handcuffs, cinched one of the metal rings around Fett's right wrist and secured the other to one of the metal posts that made up the bed's headboard, locking them in place with the key.

As he was doing this, Ado felt something wet lick across the head of his cock. In an instant, he reached a hand down and grabbed Fett by his hair, roughly pulling him away from the vigilante's penis. Leaning back up, Ado looked down to see Fett glaring at him, neck straining to reach Ado's cock but held back by the vigilante's grip on his head.

"I'm hungry." Fett stated, defiance flashing in his eyes.

Ado cocked an eyebrow "You're gonna _stay_ hungry if you don't behave."

Grumbling under his breath, Fett reluctantly laid his head back down against the pillows, his eyes still hungrily fixated on Ado's tantalizingly close dick. Smirking to himself in satisfaction, Ado proceeded to cuff Fett's left hand to another post, making sure to keep his cock out of reach of Fett's needy lips. Once he had finished, Ado set the key aside and leaned back, looking down at the captive bounty hunter. Fett's eyes were still locked onto the vigilante's penis in a way that reminded him of a hunter stalking his prey and caused a shiver to run down Ado's spine and straight to his dick with a twitch. Fett's hands were clenched in their binds and a quick glance behind him told the vigilante that the bounty hunter's own shaft was already fully erect. It was clear that Fett was all too eager to get on with the show and as much as Ado wanted to oblige him, there was one more thing he had to check first.

"Remember the signals?" Ado asked. Without looking up from the vigilante's penis, Fett snapped his fingers once in response. Smiling, Ado pat the bounty hunter on the cheek "Good boy."

That remark caused Fett's gaze to flick up to meet Ado's, his eyes narrowing in contempt "Don't call me bo-OMMPH!"

Ado had taken the opportunity when Fett's guard was down to shove the head of his cock into the bounty hunter's mouth, silencing him. Fett's eyes went wide momentarily before fluttering shut as the bounty hunter gave a happy moan around Ado's dick and he started to suck. Fett's tongue licked across Ado's glands while his lips hungrily wrapped around the shaft, taking the vigilante deeper into his moist maw. Ado lay a hand on the bounty hunter's head as the other man began bobbing his head over the vigilante's shaft, smiling at the sight. Fett trapped beneath him, Ado's cock wedged between his hungry lips: it was the perfect picture.

 _Almost_ perfect.

"Eyes open bounty hunter." Ado commanded, tightening his grip on the other man's head, stopping his ministrations. Fett grunted something around his cock, the vibrations sending a chill up Ado's spine, but nevertheless complied, opening his eyes and lifting his gaze to meet the vigilante's, his irises dark with lust. Pushing the other man's head back down against the pillows, Ado said "Keep your eyes on me Fett," and he began to slowly rock his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Fett's mouth.

Obediently, the bounty hunter complied, remaining still as the vigilante began to fuck his mouth, going deeper and deeper with each thrust, only occasionally adding in a rebellious lick or suckle. It wasn't long before Ado's cock had delved deep enough to trigger Fett's gag reflex and the bounty hunter choked and sputtered around the vigilante's dick.

Slowing his hips to a halt, Ado said softly "Breath, Fett." After a moment, Fett snapped his fingers once, signaling for Ado to continue. Rubbing his hand over the bounty hunter's hair soothingly, Ado resumed pushing his cock into Fett's mouth, sliding in all the way to the base of his shaft. Fett whimpered needily and Ado grinned down at the bounty hunter. "You hungry?"

Fett gave an affirmative grunt around Ado's cock and that was all the vigilante needed. One hand grasped the headboard of the bed while the other held the bounty hunter's head in place as Ado began rocking his cock in and out of the other man's mouth in earnest. Fett, for his part, began sucking greedily on Ado's cock, eyes remaining locked with the vigilante as he pounded his throat. It wasn't before too long that Ado felt the heat of an incoming climax build in his gut. He pounded away at the bounty hunter's throat until just before he reached the brink. Then, Ado pulled out until just the head of his cock remained within Fett's mouth and cried out as he came down the other man's throat. Fett milked him hungrily, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on Ado's glands as the vigilante spurt wave after wave of cum onto his tongue, eyes fluttering shut in bliss as he drank Ado's seed, gulping it down eagerly.

Ado shuddered and released his grip on the bounty hunter's hair, sagging against the headboard while Fett drained the last of his orgasm from him. He opened his eyes, not quite remembering when he'd closed them. He was about to move off of the bounty hunter when he felt the sucking on his cock resume in earnest. Twitching at the new stimulation to his sensitive member, Ado reached down and quickly pulled Fett's head off of his cock, eliciting a disappointed whine from the greedy bounty hunter. Pulling back and sliding his cock out of Fett's reach, Ado glared down at the defiant bounty hunter. Fett wasn't even trying to act innocent, glaring right back and looking a little too pleased with himself for Ado's liking. As much as he didn't like it, the damage had been done: Fett's ministrations had made Ado hard again.

" _You_ ," he said with a frown "Are forgetting who's in charge here."

Fett lips briefly twitched in a playful smirk "I'm still hungry."

Eyes narrowing, Ado reached with his other hand over to the roll of tape he'd set aside earlier, "Well too bad." he said with a smirk, unfurling the tape "I think you've had enough!"

Before Fett could retort, Ado reached down and slapped the tape over Fett's mouth. Lifting the other man's head up, Ado proceeded to wrap the tape several times around Fett's head, securely gagging the disobedient bounty hunter. Once he was done, Ado leaned back and enjoyed the sight beneath him. The tape was wrapped so tightly around his mouth that Fett's cheeks were squished, his cheekbones standing out prominently against the silver adhesive.

"Mmmph!" Fett grunted into the gag, glaring up at the vigilante in (mostly) mock outrage.

Smirking to himself, Ado began rocking his hips back and forth over Fett's chest, his cock sliding through the shallow valley of the bounty hunter's pecs. Deciding to increase the bounty hunter's torment, Ado reached a hand down to his crotch, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and starting to jack himself off inches in front of Fett's face. Fett was glaring intently at the cock now barred from his hungry lips. Looking down at the gagged bounty hunter, a wicked grin formed on Ado's lips. He gave himself a few more teasing jerks for good measure and then climbed off of Fett, snatching the unopened condom on his way.

Positioning himself between Fett's legs, Ado shot the bounty hunter a knowing grin "How about I feed you my cum another way?"

Fett rolled his eyes and the corny attempt at dirty talk but grunted in affirmation, lifting up his hips to give the vigilante better access to his ass. Flashing Fett a wink, Ado bent down and got to work. A few minutes of uneventful fingering later (he wasn't all that good at it to be honest) and Ado had loosened Fett's ass enough that he was satisfied he wouldn't hurt the bounty hunter. Ado grabbed Fett's legs and lifted them up until his ankles were hooked over the vigilante's shoulders. He unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his dick, taking some of the lubricant that came with it and fingering it into Fett's ass. Ado then used one hand to guide the tip of his cock to Fett's hole, pausing just before entering.

Ado turned his gaze up to Fett's face. The bounty hunter had a bead of sweat dripping down his brow and was glaring impatiently at the vigilante. Ado smiled back "Are you ready?"

"Mmph _MMMPH_!" Fett growled through the gag.

Ado cocked an eyebrow "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What'd you say?" Fett groaned and rolled his eyes, but snapped his finger once in response. Ado smirked "Atta' boy."

The bounty hunter's muffled grumbling (probably "Don't call me boy") was cut off with a moan when the tip of Ado's dick pushed through the tight ring of his anus. After allowing Fett a moment to adjust, Ado shifted his grip to the other man's hips and slowly began working his cock deeper into Fett's ass, burrowing himself all the way to the hilt. After getting the go ahead from another affirmative snap of Fett's fingers, Ado began to rock his hips back and forth at a slow but steady pace, his gaze fixated on the bounty hunter's face. Fett moaned through the gag, head tilting back and eyes clenching shut as he allowed Ado to take him away on this pleasure cruise. Sweat dipped down the sides of his face, his chest heaved with every breath, and he groaned with every one of Ado's thrusts into him, unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth in time with the vigilante's rhythm.

The sight was too much to resist and, with a grin Ado bent over Fett, folding the other man's legs against himself as he did so, knowing that the bounty hunter was flexible enough to take it. This new angle allowed Ado's cock greater access to Fett's ass as he plunged in an out of his tight entrance and, more importantly, brought Ado's face level with the bounty hunter's.

The vigilante smiled at each whimper he managed to milk from the bounty hunter with his thrusts, and leaned forward to give Fett a long, tender kiss over his gagged lips. When he pulled back, however, he saw Fett giving him a questioning glare. Ado winced, suddenly feeling very foolish "Er… sorry, you just looked so cute there."

If Fett kept rolling his eyes like that they'd probably fall out of his head. Whatever muffled protest the bounty hunter was about to grumble through his gag was swallowed by another moan as Ado decided to change the angle of his thrusts slightly, brushing his cock more firmly up against Fett's prostate. Deciding to move things along a little faster, Ado leaned back away from Fett's face, his grip shifting to the bounty hunter's legs as he increased the tempo of his thrusts, trying to bring them both to completion as quickly as possible. Ado was starting to feel the edges of another orgasm trickle down his spine when he heard the door to Fett's apartment open downstairs.

"Oi, Fett! Where are you?!"

Ado froze mid-thrust. He recognized that voice: it was one of Fett's Nar Shaddaa contacts, a feisty blue twi'lek named Dona. What the kriff was she doing here? Apparently Fett had recognized her voice too, because his eyes widened with panic, and Fett snapped his fingers twice. Recognizing the safe-signal, Ado quickly extracted himself from the bounty hunter's ass and moved to find the key to the handcuffs. It should be lying on the nightstand where he'd left it right…

Here?

Where was it? It should be right here! Did he leave it in the drawer? Ado could of sworn he'd taken it out!

"Fett! I know you're here!" Dona's voice was closer to the stairwell, and Fett snapped his fingers twice again, this time with more urgency.

Ado pulled open the drawer where the handcuffs had been stored. Nothing. Frantic, the vigilante got on his hands and knees and searched the floor near the nightstand to see if the key had fallen off. Nothing! He got up and searched the bed. NOTHING!

Ado frantically looked around the room, hissing to himself "Where's the key? Where's the key?! I can't find the key!"

"Yo, Boba!" Dona called out again from downstairs.

Fett had devolved into snapping his fingers continuously and grunting furiously through the gag as he struggled against his bonds. Panicking, the vigilante grabbed a towel from the bin near the bathroom and wrapped it around his naked waist, then grabbed the blanket off the floor and threw it over Fett, hiding him beneath the sheet.

"I'll stall her!" Ado whispered to the enraged bounty hunter.

He barely heard Fett grumble something that sounded remotely like "You better!" before he was off to the stairs to stop the advancing twi'lek. He had just reached the top of the stairs when the twi'lek came into view at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him with a curious expression.

Dona wore a set of loose-fitting coveralls held on by more belts than seemed practical and a pair of goggles that lay against her head forehead. Her lekku were resting on her shoulders and tucked into twin pockets on the top of her coveralls designed to keep them out of the way while working, As far as Ado could tell, Dona was fairly average by twi'lek standards- meaning objectively more attractive than half of the women on his homeworld could ever hope to be. Well, when she wasn't scowling like she was now anyways.

"Janic." She said curtly. "I didn't expect to see you here." Her eyes drifted down the vigilante's naked chest to the towel around his waist. "Am I… _interrupting_ something?" The corner of her mouth twitched in a knowing smirk.

She was on to them. "Just… taking a shower…" Ado said quickly.

The twi'lek cocked an eyebrow "You're not very wet."

Shit. "I… I hadn't gotten in yet?"

"Mm hm…" Dona hummed "So where's Fett?"

"He's um…" Ado trailed off as he suddenly noticed something sliding off of his steadily softening dick and realized with horror that he'd forgotten to take off the condom.

"'He's um…'?" Dona leaned against the wall, cocking her hips to the side and eyeing in expectantly.

Ado quickly moved to match her pose, hoping the change in position would stop the condom from sliding off. No such luck. "He's occupied!"

A steadily growing smirk had taken shape on Dona's lips "Really? 'Occupied'?"

"That's right!" Shit the condom was gonna fall any second!

Dona quirked an eyebrow "Would you say he's a little… ' _tied up_ ' at the moment?"

"Uh…" At that moment, the condom slipped off his dick and fell to the floor with a wet _plop_ and Ado's heart stopped…

Dona burst out laughing and straightened herself off the wall, shaking her head as she said between chuckles "All let you and Boba… get _decent_. Just tell him I got something he'll want to see downstairs."

Ado let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Dona walked off and suddenly felt immensely stupid. _It isn't like that here_ , he reminded himself. _I don't need to hide it._

He heard Fett's muffled grumbling behind him and Ado shook himself from his thoughts. After quickly picking the condom off from the floor and tossing it into a nearby waste bin, Ado returned to the bed and pulled the cover off of the bounty hunter to reveal Fett giving him the most deadpan look he could muster.

"I'll… I'll just get you out now." Ado said sheepishly, blushing from embarrassment. Ado started to resume his search for the key to the cuffs when Fett started gesturing towards the cuff restraining his left hand. Ado leaned forward to inspect it only to slap himself in the forehead a moment later: The key was still inside the lock…

Fett couldn't unlock it himself as the cuffs were designed specifically to prevent such a thing from happening; you needed two hands to undo it. Ado quickly undid the lock on the left cuff and then moved around the bed to unlock the right. With his hands free, Fett quickly started to unwrap the tape gagging him, Ado helping him once he'd unchained the cuffs from the bed.

Ado winced in sympathy as the tape was pulled off, leaving red welts on Fett's lips and cheeks and pulling at his short black hair. "We really need to get some proper gear one of these days." He said, handing the bounty hunter a towel.

Fett shot the vigilante a skeptical look as he stood up to wipe the lube from his ass "By 'we' you mean me."

Ado shrugged "Which one of us is the legendary bounty hunter and which one of us is the small-time vigilante?"

Fett snorted, but Ado could tell that the compliment had worked. "Fine, I'll think about it."

Neither one of them said anything else as Fett got dressed in his discarded fatigues. In a small corner of, Ado realized that this was the first time they'd ever talked like whatever was between them was an actual thing and not some spontaneous event chained to the shifting whims of the temperamental bounty hunter.

Once he was dressed, Fett headed downstairs to meet Dona and Ado moved to get himself dressed. He quickly slipped into his bodysuit and then donned his armor and blade with practiced ease. Instinctively, Ado silently slipped out of one of the apartment's windows and began making his way back to where he'd hidden his speederbike. It was better for his conscious if he didn't know what sort of illicit deeds Fett was up to the rest of the time.

As he flew through the eternally awake city on his bike back towards his territory, Night Edge mused that his younger self probably would have smacked him upside the head for getting tangled up with someone like Fett. He knew the bounty hunter was using him and would probably kill him if the vigilante unwantedly interfered even remotely in the affairs of the Mando's many employers, but to his surprise, Ado found himself not caring all that much. The sex was good, and when his time did come, Night Edge would die comforted by the knowledge that he'd managed to make the lives of at least a small group of people on this cruel Smuggler's Moon somewhat better. Vapor Town wouldn't need him soon after all. If Fett decided that Night Edge wasn't worth keeping around, then that'd be just fine. Sure he'd give the bounty hunter a good fight, but Fett was too cunning to be taken out by someone like him. That was a matter for another day, however. For now, Ado would be content with their current arrangement, for however long it lasted.

Still… it wouldn't hurt if Fett was a little bit nicer to him.


	3. An Offer You Can't Refuse

3: An Offer You Can't Refuse

"I'm really sorry about this my friend, especially after all you've done for us."

Night Edge stared at the elderly zabrak man who served as Vapor Town's new mayor, an odd mix of emotions running through his brain. Tilting his helmeted head forward in a subtle nod, the vigilante turned away from the mayor, moving towards the open window he'd entered the office through "No problem. I knew you wouldn't need me eventually. Take care."

"Ado," the sound of his name caused Night Edge to stop momentarily, one foot on the windowsill. Glancing back at mayor, he saw the zabrak looking down at his hands, the datapad that contained the Hutts' ultimatum still clenched firmly in his fingers. "You will always have a place here. Perhaps not as a protector, but the people of Vapor Town won't forget what you've done for us."

Ado felt a warm sensation twisting in his gut, but nevertheless gave only a slight nod in response before heading out the window and vanishing into the night. He took the long way back to his main safehouse, stopping at times in the shadows of one of the rickety old structures that made up Vapor Town's buildings to watch as the citizens carried on with their daily lives, unaware that the silent protector they had counted on for so long was about to slip away forever, no longer needed. It amazed him how different the place was from when he'd first arrived: now there were people actually lingering about and talking to one another, no longer trying to get to their destinations as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid catching the attention of the numerous gangs that had once prowled the streets. Militia guards watched over the citizens of Vapor Town as they went about their business instead of criminal enforcers. Even the buildings themselves, which once seemed to be on the verge of collapse were looking better. The moisture vaporators that dotted the roofs and walkways of the district now merely decorative, relics of a far more desperate time.

Night Edge knew how lucky he'd been. The Hutt who oversaw this part of the city was a lazy bastard, letting the gangs do whatever they wanted so long as they paid their taxes, but had he sent in a full force to end the vigilante's crusade, Night Edge might very well have succumbed to them. Instead, something of a compromise had been reached between the Hutt and the people of Vapor Town. The now mayor of Vapor Town, someone with good economic sense, had convinced the Hutt that a wealthier district meant more money, and if there was any amount of love to be found in a Hutt's stone cold heart, it was the love of money. In order to appease the Hutt, however, Night Edge had to disappear. Apparently vigilantes were bad for business.

Ado wasn't worried about the people of Vapor Town anymore. If there was one thing he'd given them, it was the will to stand up for themselves. He knew that if anyone tried to put them under heel again, they would fight. Still, as he reached the hidden door to his safehouse, Night Edge noted that he was left with one serious question:

What was he going to do now?

…

Boba Fett was in a good mood.

He'd just finished up another lucrative contract for the Empire and was now looking to make up for his last vacation's sudden end. It'd been over a month since the bounty hunter had last seen Janic and Boba had a little surprise for the vigilante. So here he was, strolling through the streets of Vapor Town in full armor with a bag slung over his shoulder containing a few "goodies". He'd been accosted by some of the militia guards upon entering the district over his armaments. After getting over his initial shock at how different the district was from the last time he'd been there, Boba had persuaded the guards to let him through without too much of a fuss. No air quotes there, he'd actually used his words instead of his guns! Who says Boba Fett can't be charming when he wants to be? (A certain blue twi'lek with a tongue too sharp for her own good, that's who.)

So here he was, heading towards Janic's main safehouse, hoping to find the vigilante there. He didn't need to bother asking any of the locals for directions (though he'd be disappointed if they could actually give him any). He'd been there before, after all…

The bounty hunter and the vigilante had first met a few months back, when Boba had taken on a particularly large bounty that had been set on the vigilante by several lowlifes and other criminal elements, in particular one Ventus Traven, egomaniacal CEO of the construction company Uppercity Industries. Night Edge had been sabotaging the construction of a new Water Treatment Plant Uppercity Ind. had been building in the vigilante's turf. Over the course of his hunt for Night Edge, Boba had learned the truth: Traven, for some mad, vindictive reason, was planning on poisoning the water supply of Vapor Town with a particularly infectious strain of the rakghoul plague from his home planet of Taris using the Treatment Plant. If his plan succeeded, then a significant portion of Nar Shaddaa would become infected before any attempt at a quarantine could be made, the disease might even have spread off-world thanks to the high level of traffic coming to and from the Smuggler's Moon at all times. For reasons of his own (and no, it was NOT out of the goodness of his heart thank-you-very-much!) Boba decided to team up with the vigilante and bring Traven's mad scheme to an end.

One dead crazy CEO later, and Boba had found himself in quite the predicament: the bounty on Night Edge still stood, and while the paycheck might have been cut severely without Traven's money added to it, it was still a substantial amount. However, Boba had seen for himself just how dangerous Janic was, to the point that the bounty hunter doubted he could take the vigilante on in a fair one-on-one fight (though he'd never admit it out loud). Add to that the fact that Janic may-or-may-not have saved Boba's life by curing him when Boba had contracted the rakghoul plague during his hunt for Night Edge, and the fact that the vigilante had earned a fair bit of Boba's respect during their takedown of Traven, and the bounty hunter was left with quite the conundrum. In the end, Boba had made Night Edge a (generous) offer: the vigilante would pay Boba a small percent of his bounty every month, stay clear of Jabba's interests on the moon, as well as agreeing to aid Boba if he ever wanted help with a contract on Nar Shaddaa. In return, Boba Fett would never attempt to claim the bounty on Night Edge's head.

As for the sex? Well that was just a nice bonus. During a lull in the fight against Traven, Janic had taken the bounty hunter to his main safehouse to clean up and while showering, still running high on the adrenaline from the last fight, they'd fucked. It was an enjoyable experience and Boba had left the option of doing it again open when he'd made his deal with Janic. To his delight, the vigilante accepted, and Boba had a new fuck-buddy available when he was on Nar Shaddaa.

It wasn't long before Boba arrived at the alcove where the entrance to Night Edge's safehouse was hidden. He raised a gloved fist up and banged twice on the door. Janic had (wisely) never given Boba the access codes to his safehouses, but that mattered little, Boba had gotten a bypass to the type of lock Janic used from Dona. Boba knew that the concealed cameras Janic had placed on the exterior of the entrance would have already focused on him. If the vigilante wasn't home then Boba would just use the bypass and wait for him inside, it wouldn't be the first time.

Thankfully, it looked like the vigilante was in, as a few seconds later the door to the safehouse slid open and Boba casually stepped inside. What met him caught the bounty hunter by surprise, however. Instead of the usual untidy mess he'd come to expect from his previous visits, the safehouse was surprisingly barren. Gone were the nutrient bar wrappers, opened weapon kits, and occasional bit of memorabilia Boba had come to expect from prior visits. Even the open shower space was cleaner than normal. Janic was standing by a small cot placed in the corner of the room, wearing all his armor except for the helmet and facemask of his undersuit. He was currently wrapping the sheets stripped from the cot around what looked like a large, jagged tooth. An open bag was lying on the mattress with the vigilante's helmet and facemask, filled with Janic's possessions.

Boba cocked an eyebrow beneath his visor as the door automatically shut behind him "Going somewhere?"

Janic spared him a quick glance before turning back to wrapping up the tooth "Sorry, Fett, I'm a little busy at the moment. If you want my help with something you'll have to wait."

Frowning, Boba set the bag he was carrying down by the door and walked up to stand next to the vigilante. "You didn't answer my question."

Janic sighed, setting the partially wrapped tooth on top of the bag. "Vapor Town doesn't need me anymore. I'm off to find fresh hunting grounds, as it were."

Boba nodded, he'd figured something like this would happen sooner or later. "So where are you going to go?"

Janic shrugged, finishing wrapping the tooth. "Dunno' to be honest. I'll probably be hard to find for a little while."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Boba's head. "You can stay at my place."

Perhaps it was risky, letting someone he'll probably have to kill sooner or later stay in his apartment, but if the vigilante went wandering Nar Shaddaa unsupervised, there's no telling who he might cross. This way, Boba could "help" Janic find a new place to engage his silly heroics and, more importantly, make sure he didn't accidently step on Jabba's toes- er, _tail_.

A teasing voice that sounded suspiciously like Dona flited into his head _"Are you sure you're not just_ worried _about him Boba-dearie?"_ it cooed. Boba promptly shot said imaginary voice in the skull and tossed the carcass into an incinerator.

Back in reality and away from his disturbed mental landscape, Boba noticed Janic giving him a surprised look. "I… really?" the vigilante said, mouth agape.

Boba shrugged, "Sure, why not? I could use someone watching the place when I'm not there, so long as you aren't…" he made a point of looking around the once messy room "… _untidy_."

Janic's ears turned red and he rubbed the back of his head "Yeah… uh… yeah I can do that."

Smirking beneath his helmet, Boba stepped forward and slapped a hand on Janic's rear "I also enjoy having my _ass_ ets, close by."

The vigilante rolled his eyes "And you say _my_ lines are bad."

Ignoring the backtalk, Boba released Janic's rear walked back to the bag he'd left by the door. "But in exchange…" a teasing tone lit Boba's voice as he held up the bag and said "You have to do something for _me_ …"

…

Once they had taken Ado's stuff to Fett's apartment and stored it away to be unpacked later, the bounty hunter had shoved the bag he'd been carrying this whole time into the vigilante's arms and gruffly told him to get clean and change into what was inside while Fett handled parking the younger man's speeder. Now, Ado stared at the bathroom mirror of Fett's bedroom, admiring his reflection. To be honest, when the vigilante had said they needed some "proper gear", he hand actually expected Fett to buy any, but sure enough, the bounty hunter had purchased a full set of adjustable black leather cuffs and a collar. Ado had stripped himself naked and applied gear to his body; one pair of cuffs was strapped around his biceps, another around his wrists, the third just above his knees, and the final pair wrapped around his ankles. Each cuff had a small chain with a clip on the end attached to it, no doubt meant to be used in conjunction with the metal D-rings adorning the cuffs to restrain the wearer. For the moment, Ado had decided to forego binding himself, figuring that Fett would probably want to do it. The collar sat snugly around his neck, tight, but not restrictive, complete with its own little ring where a leash could be attached.

Ado flexed a little to make sure that everything was comfortable, as well as to admire the tightness of the dark leather against his straining muscles, his cock twitching a little at the sensation of the leather against his skin. Satisfied, Ado turned his attention to the last item in the bag: a padded leather muzzle gag. Designed to fit snugly and comfortably over one's mouth, the strap was meant to wrap around his head and then get cinched down with the buckle placed on the front of the muzzle. All-in-all, fairly standard, but what made Ado smirk was the placement of a large rubber insert on the interior of the muzzle, shaped like the head of a penis.

 _Leave it to Fett to want to have something to suck on when gagged._

Shaking his head in amusement, Ado grabbed the gag but did not put it on just yet. He couldn't pass up on the chance to tease the bounty hunter. To his disappointment, however, the bounty hunter had yet to return. Shrugging, Ado dropped the gag onto the nightstand and plopped himself down on the bed, stretching out as he waited for Fett to get back.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, as not ten minutes later the bounty hunter came up the steps, still wearing his full armor. Fett stopped on seeing the vigilante, his helmeted head tilting as he gave Ado a predatory look that sent shivers down the younger man's spine and straight to his cock. Kriff, he'd forgotten just how intimidating that Mandalorian armor could be. The thought of the bounty hunter bending Ado over and claiming him while wearing it was enough to make his dick twitch in anticipation.

(In the corner of his mind, another fantasy sprung to life. One where Ado took the bounty hunter, pushed him to his knees, and painted the Mando's helm with his cum, marking Fett as _his_.)

"You look comfortable." Fett said dryly.

"Well, since I'll be living here, I figured I might as well make myself at home." Ado retorted, putting his hands behind his head.

Fett shook his head "You're not sleeping in my room."

"Kicking me to the couch already?" Ado teased "And here I was thinking we had something _special_!"

Fett was probably rolling his eyes beneath his visor. To Ado's disappointment, the bounty hunter moved over to the armor locker and began to remove his gear, staring with the helmet. Upon noticing the vigilante watching him strip, Fett shot him a curious look. "What?"

Ado pursed his lips "I was kinda hoping you were gonna fuck me in your armor."

Fett's eyebrows raised "I… why?"

Sitting up, Ado shrugged, "Cause I think it's sexy. Do I need another reason?"

Fett shrugged, removing his jetpack, "I suppose not," he said, adding gruffly "but I'm not doing that."

Ado frowned at the other man's tone "Why not? Have you done it before?"

The bounty hunter's face contorted into grimace as he bent over to remove his boots. "Not since the Fuck Planet."

Ado blinked, caught off guard "The… the _what_?"

Straightening up and stowing his boots into the locker, Fett shot him a sharp glare "I don't want to talk about it."

The vigilante cocked an eyebrow "You can't just mention a 'Fuck Planet' and not elaborate!"

The bounty hunter grunted as he continued to strip off his armor "I can, and I did. All I'll tell you is that I needed to buy new armor after it."

Ado's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms "That just makes me want to know even _more_! What were you even doing on this 'Fuck Planet'?"

Fett sighed, finishing putting away his armor "I was chasing a bounty who ran there. Look up Tindra IV on the holo-net if you want to know more about it."

Making a mental note to do just that, Ado watched as Fett completely stripped himself of his remaining clothing, noting the numerous scars that crisscrossed his muscular body. Idly, the vigilante wondered what other stories those scars could tell.

Finally, Fett had stripped completely nude, and turned to Ado, eyes lingering on the collar and cuffs the vigilante wore. "Everything fit okay?"

Ado nodded "Yeah, all good, everything's comfortable." He said, adding with a wink "Though I'm sure you already knew that."

Fett crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I have no idea what you mean. _You're_ the one who wanted some, 'proper gear' remember?"

Ado smirked, "Is that right?" reaching over, he grabbed the gag off of the nightstand and held it up for Fett to see, making a point to ensure the rubber pecker was visible. "Because somehow I get the feeling this thing is more for _you_ than for me, Mr. Oral Fixation."

Fett narrowed his eyes at the vigilante. "I don't have an oral fixation."

Was Fett… _pouting_? _Oh, kriff that's adorable!_ Ado snickered, "Fett, I have never met someone who loves sucking cock as much as you do."

The bounty hunter glanced away, a faint blush dusting his olive cheeks. "Still doesn't mean I have a fixation." He grumbled defiantly.

Ado rolled his eyes, grin growing broader "Whatever you say, buddy."

Glaring at the vigilante, Fett climbed onto the bed. "Wrists." He commanded.

Ado was taken aback by the brusqueness of the command but obliged the bounty hunter, dropping the gag onto the bed and holding out his arms in front of him. Without another word, Fett connected the two chains from the cuffs on his wrists together, then did the same with the cuffs on his biceps, binding Ado's arms in front of him.

Once he was done the bounty hunter commanded "Roll onto your hands and knees."

"You're not exactly handling this whole 'foreplay' thing very well, you realize that right?" Ado quipped, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Shut up and roll over."

Sighing at the bounty hunter not taking the bait, the vigilante complied, rolling over and doing his best to balance himself with his bound hands while Fett proceeded to bind the cuffs on his legs and ankles together. Once the bounty hunter was done he ran his hands up Ado's thighs to gently massage his waist. Gulping, all wit gone from his tongue, Ado looked over his shoulder back at Fett. The bounty hunter was gazing hungrily at his ass, hands straying up to grope a buttock each and spread him wide. Looking up to meet Ado's eyes, a predatory grin flashed across Fett's face that made the hairs on the back of the vigilante's neck stand up on end and caused him to turn away to hide the blush on his face. Fett pressed his hips flush against Ado's ass, grinding his length between the vigilante's cheeks. Leaning over the taller man beneath him as best he could, Fett reached up a hand to grab Ado's chin and turn his head back towards him.

Once the vigilante was looking at him once more, Fett asked "Signal?"

Ado gulped "One snap for yes, two for no or stop."

Fett's smile held no warmth, only hunger "Good, now _open_."

At some point, the bounty hunter had grabbed the gag off the mattress and the moment Ado parted his lips, he shoved the rubber pecker into his mouth, wrapping the strap around the vigilante's head and slipping it through the buckle, locking the muzzle in place and silencing any further comments.

Ado flexed his jaw so that the pecker sat better in his mouth. The rubber of the false phallus was big enough to almost fill his mouth completely, pushing his tongue down against the base of his mouth and nearly reaching far enough back to tickle his throat. The padding of the muzzle was soft but secure against his cheeks.

Fett leaned back, watching the vigilante carefully "Is it comfortable?"

Ado took a deep breath through his nose and nodded grunting out through the muzzle an affirmative "Mm hm."

Grinning, Fett leaned back, pushing himself away from the vigilante. A moment later, Ado felt the bounty hunter's fingers probing his anus. "Let's get things started then." Fett said as he pushed his fingers through the tight ring of Ado's ass.

The moment Fett's fingers brushed over the nerves of Ado's prostate, a muffled moan escaped the vigilante. Shifting slightly to rest on his forearms, Ado closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away in the sensations of Fett massaging his insides with those nimble fingers. After several minutes of simulating his prostate, the bounty hunter had reduced Ado to a twitching mess; it was all he could do just to stay upright.

Another rub of Fett's fingers sent violent shivers wracking down Ado's spine. He glanced back over his shoulder at the bounty hunter, "Mmm, mmmh, _mmmph_!" he whimpered through the muzzle, pleading for more.

Fett smirked and rubbed the vigilante's prostate once more, drawing out another whine. "Want to move things along?"

Ado nodded vigorously, snapping his fingers once and grunting around the gag. The vigilante's eyes fell shut once more as he felt the bounty hunter withdraw his fingers. He heard the wrinkle of a condom wrapper and a few moments later, the cool wet head of Fett's covered cock was probing his entrance, slowly spreading him open. Ado moaned as he felt the dick push inside him, filling him up. Once the bounty hunter's length was embedded within the vigilante, Ado felt lips on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him, a chest pressing against his back, and a hand wrapping itself around the collar on his neck. Without another word, Fett began to move his hips and the vigilante was lost in a world of bliss. Every thrust was perfectly aimed, every push of the bounty hunter's length against his sensitive prostate made waves of pleasure crash through Ado's body. The tempo was slow, almost agonizingly so, and Ado begged through his gag for more, more, _more_!

There was breath against his ear, and Ado heard the bounty hunter growl. "I think the next thing I'll buy is a blindfold." Fett said, punctuating his sentences with a thrust of his hips "Hells, maybe even a full hood: to really _isolate_ you so you'll think about nothing but _my cock_ in _your ass_." The tempo of his thrusts slightly increased with each emphasized word "After that, I think I'll indulge in some heavier gear, like an armbinder, or a straightjacket." The bounty hunter chuckled darkly "Perhaps I'll even get a full on sleepsack for you, so you can do _nothing_ but _wiggle_ like a _worm_ while I _fuck you_. Again. And again. And _again_!" Pressing a kiss against his shoulder, Fett growled "Would you _like_ that? To be _my little bounty_?"

Ado whimpered at the prospect, his cock twitching madly beneath him, begging to be touched. The vision of himself immobilized, unable to do anything as the bounty hunter pounded him was already enough to make him want to come, but then he thought of their positions being reversed: of _Fett_ being the one to be trapped in the sleepsack, unable to do more than wiggle and whimper as the vigilante claimed the bounty hunter again and again. That thought, combined with the pleasure radiating throughout his body, was almost enough to make him burst on the spot.

"Mmmph, _mmph_!" Ado moaned, begging for release.

He could feel the bounty hunter's smirk against his skin, "Heh, I thought so." And with that Fett began to pound him in earnest.

It didn't take long after that. The bounty hunter chased his own orgasm ferociously, and just when Ado started to think he couldn't take any more, he felt the other man's breath hitch and his length pulse inside of the vigilante, and a hand wrapped itself around Ado's cock. That was all it took, his vision flashed white and tremors wracked his body as his cock throbbed in Fett's hands, his cum spraying all over the sheets.

Ado let his head rest against his forearms as the last tremors of his orgasm subsided and he felt Fett pull himself out of the vigilante's ass. Letting his eyes drift shut once more, Ado waited for the bounty hunter to start untying him. Instead, he felt the hand on his cock squeeze once and the bed shift as the bounty hunter repositioned himself. Opening his eyes, Ado looked down to see that Fett was now laying sideways on his back beneath the vigilante, head level with the larger man's cock.

Noticing Ado's eyes on him, Fett looked up and winked at the vigilante "You didn't think we were _done_ , did you?" And without another word Fett leaned up and wrapped his hungry lips around the vigilante's length.

 _What'd I tell you?_ Ado smirked beneath his gag as the bounty hunter suckled needily on the sensitive head of his cock, seeking to bring the vigilante to orgasm once again and fill the smaller man's mouth with his seed. _Oral. Fixation._


	4. A Tall Tale

4: A Tall Tale

Boba was sitting in one of the lounge's luxury chairs wearing light fatigues and reading an article on his datapad when Dona entered his apartment, a leather case slung over one shoulder. Boba didn't even glance up at the blue twi'lek, opting to continue reading the article. It wasn't until Dona set the case she was carrying down on the coffee table and cleared her throat that the bounty hunter finally acknowledged her.

"Dona," Boba said curtly, briefly flicking his eyes up to the twi'lek woman before return to his reading.

Dona put a hand on her hip and glared at Boba. "You said you wanted my help?"

The bounty hunter marked his spot in the article and set the datapad down, looking up at the twi'lek "That's right, though I expected you an hour ago."

"I wanted to give you time to _clean up_." Dona said with a smirk. She glanced around the lounge "Where's your new roomie?"

Boba jerked a thumb in the direction of the hall where Janic's new room was situated. "Over there, unpacking his stuff."

Dona cocked an eyebrow, interest piqued " _Really_? And here I though he was one of those 'nothing but the clothes on my back' kind of guys."

She walked off in the direction Boba had indicated and after a moment of indecision, the bounty hunter followed her. If Dona was here then that meant he wasn't going to get the peace and quiet necessary for reading again any time soon. He was better off making sure the twi'lek didn't probe too much into the vigilante's past; Hells knew she'd dug a little deeper than what was comfortable with Boba's own history.

Inside the previously unused room that Janic would be staying in, the vigilante had been hard at work, already having set up a cot in the far corner of the room with an armor locker next to it. The vigilante's few personal possessions-trinkets mostly, were lined up neatly on a shelf above a small workstation and everything had been dusted clean. Janic himself had his back to them, currently adjusting one of the trinkets on the shelf: the tooth Boba remembered seeing him pack back at his safehouse.

He was also wearing nothing but a pair of snug briefs.

Dona froze upon seeing the vigilante, her eyes going wide and color flushing her cheeks. _Note to self,_ Boba thought wryly as he moved to stand beside the blue twi'lek. _Janic needs casual clothes._

Upon noticing their entrance, the vigilante turned and smiled, "Oh, hey Dona! What're you doing here?"

To her credit, the info broker was quick to recover from her surprise. "Fett enlisted my help in finding you a new neighborhood to protect." She cleared her throat "I didn't realize you weren't dressed. I'm sorry." Judging from the way her eyes hungrily drank in the vigilante's musculature and the substantial bulge in his briefs, she most certainly was _not_.

Janic's violet eyes widened and his cheeks turned red "Oh! Um… sorry…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing away "I kind of don't have anything other than my armor to wear…"

Dona managed to wrench her eyes free from her devouring of the vigilante's form to flash him a smile "It's fine, really."

 _I'll bet_. Boba snorted, something that he didn't want to identify igniting in his chest only to be immediately stamped out beneath his metaphorical heel. Sensing an opportunity to change the subject, Boba's eyes drifted over to the tooth, curiosity sparking to life in his chest. "What's that?" On seeing the glint in Janic's eye he added "And if your answer is just 'a tooth' I'm going to punch you."

Smirking, Janic took the tooth off of the shelf and held it up for the bounty hunter and info broker to see, his near-nakedness forgotten. "It's a _sarlacc_ tooth."

Boba's eyebrows raised. He'd been to the Great Pit of Carkoon, the sarlacc there's teeth were _massive_. This tooth was shorter than his forearm. Dona, who's eyes had drifted back down to the vigilante's crotch asked "How big was it?"

Janic shrugged, oblivious to the twi'lek's ogling of him. "I dunno' maybe twenty meters?"

Boba eyes widened " _Wide_?!" _That's twice the diameter of the one in Carkoon! What the kriff?!_

Janic blinked "What? No! _Deep_!" his brows furrowed "Do sarlacc even _get_ that big?"

"Oh, they most _certainly do_." Dona murmured, eyes still locked in admiring the vigilante's… ahem, _grandeur_.

That made a bit more sense, Carkoon's sarlacc was estimated to be over a hundred meters deep. It would certainly explain the size discrepancy between the teeth. "So a baby then."

Janic frowned, placing the tooth back on the shelf "No, no, it was an adult… sarlacc don't get much bigger than that where I'm from."

Boba cocked an eyebrow at that but instead of pursuing that line of inquiry said "So how'd you get it?"

Janic's grin was back as he said. "Yanked it out while I was climbing my way out of it."

 _That_ certainly was not something Boba had expected. He struggled to find words before speaking "W-uh… y… d… b… huh?" He failed.

Dona for her part, was snapped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes at the vigilante, scrutinizing him. " _Really_?" Boba recognized that tone of voice: Dona was about to start digging.

Janic gave them a confused look. "Is… is that surprising?"

Boba shook his head, forcing himself to remember how to speak "I… can count the number of people I've heard of who've successfully escaped being swallowed by a sarlacc on my _hands_! And they're mostly either Jedi or Hutts!"

Janic cocked his head to the side "Wait, Hutts?"

"Indigestible." Dona supplied.

"Ah." Janic shrugged "I don't know what to tell you. Where I'm from it's not that rare. Hells, we even get _trained_ on how to do it using a dummy one!"

"Where _are_ you from, exactly?" Dona probed, a familiar manic light in her eyes as she moved closer. Boba readied himself to intervene if her questions started to make Janic uncomfortable.

The vigilante shrugged, looking away. "Nowhere special: a small world called Valdera."

Dona was leaning forward, starting to violate Janic's personal space "What's it like? It sounds so _very_ interesting!"

Janic's eyes darkened, his expression turning cold "It was… okay…"

Boba stepped in before Dona could ask anything else and make the vigilante any more uncomfortable "I called you here for a reason, not to make small talk."

Janic's expression softened, clearly grateful for his intervention. Dona shot a glare his way but nevertheless stepped back, turning on her heel to march back into the hall "I brought my terminal, it's in the lounge." She glanced over her shoulder, brushing one of her lekku out of the way. "You better be paying me for this."

"I'll buy you something nice, how about that?" Boba replied, following after her.

After a moment, the bounty hunter heard Janic's footsteps behind him, and ignored the faint kindling warmth that bloomed in his chest when the vigilante's muttered "Thanks."

…

Dona was a curious person by nature. It was the reason she was in the information business in the first place; she just _needed_ to know things. So naturally, when she smelled a secret, she put every ounce of her will into uncovering it. This, of course, meant she had made her fair share of enemies. She'd earned the ire of Hutts, gangsters, rebels, even the Empire once, (THAT had been fun) but had always managed to come out (mostly) unscathed. How? Simple:

Dona didn't have clients. She had _friends_.

True, some of them, like Boba, would vehemently deny that their relationship was anything more than strictly professional, but you didn't survive in this business as long as she had without knowing something about people. She was careful about who she did business with, only those she knew were or could become loyal to her could utilize her services, to everyone else she was a ghost. Dona knew how to make herself likeable and valuable, win the loyalty of others and they will protect you. Fett alone had saved her life a dozen times, and had expanded her business (intentionally and not) to other reliable folks like Janic. But in order for her to know if someone was trustworthy, she needed to do some _research_.

That was how Dona found herself back at her hideout, sitting in front of her terminal in the midst of her various projects, scouring the various databases she had at her fingertips for any information on the planet Valdera. She'd just returned from Fett's place; there had been little progress in finding Janic a new spot to do his vigilante stuff. There weren't many places as easy to clean up as Vapor Town on the Smuggler's Moon, and the fact that Janic himself seemed a little distracted hadn't helped. In the end, Dona had promised to keep an eye out and left to do some research. Now she was skimming through a few decades-old articles about a small sub-species of sarlacc indigenous to Valdera published in some science magazine that had been long been shut down by the Empire.

Janic had been half right about being from 'nowhere special'. Valdera was a small, isolated planet that hadn't even been a part of the Republic back in the day. Information on the actual people of Valdera was scarce. Outside of some scientific interest, the place had little to no contact with the rest of the galaxy, and it seemed like the Valderans preferred it that way. There were no resources that couldn't be gained more easily from somewhere else and the natives had strict laws regarding interactions with offworlders. Why they were so isolationist, Dona couldn't quite figure out. She was able to learn that the Valderans were not human, but a species of near-humans, but what made them different from regular humans wasn't elaborated on.

She'd been looking through some of the remains of Jedi Archives that had been salvaged and preserved on the holonet when she found it: the memoirs of a Valderan Jedi written several hundred years ago. It looked like Janic wasn't the only Valderan who managed to escape his homeworld. Smirking to herself, Dona opened up the file and started reading.

She wasn't smirking when she finished.


	5. A Lazy Afternoon

5: A Lazy Afternoon

Though he would never admit it out loud, Boba was a little concerned when he left Nar Shaddaa for the first time since Janic had moved in with him. He'd spent a few days helping the vigilante settle in, but before long he had a new bounty to hunt offworld. One week later and a few thousand credits richer, Boba Fett returned to Nar Shaddaa to check up on his new roommate. When he entered his apartment, helmet tucked under one arm, Boba had been expecting any number of scenarios: Would he find Janic gone? Would there be a massive mess? Would he be waiting for him on his bed, naked and begging to be fucked? Would the vigilante have lain a trap for him, finally having decided that the bounty hunter had outlived his usefulness? ( _"You have trust issues, Fett."_ That voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Dona teased.) All of these possibilities and more raced through Boba's head as he opened the door to his apartment… and every single one of them was wrong.

At first glance, the apartment seemed completely unchanged, it wasn't until Boba had moved into the lounge did he see what Janic had done…

The cushions of the sofas had been removed and placed between them to build some sort of structure. The vidscreen was on but paused, displaying the opening to some show that Boba didn't recognize. Brows furrowed, the bounty hunter was about to seek out the vigilante and demand an explanation when he heard shuffling behind him.

"Fett? You're back already?"

Turning around, Boba saw Janic standing in the entrance to the kitchen wearing the light shirt and slacks Boba had helped him purchase before leaving, a large bowl filled with some kind of purple chips in his hands. The bounty hunter cocked an eyebrow "What exactly is this?" he said, gesturing to the structure made from the cushions of his sofas.

Janic had the decency to look embarrassed, averting his eyes as a faint blush dusted his cheeks "It's… it's a pillow fort…"

Boba blinked "A _what_?"

"A pillow fort." Janic repeated, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I built a pillow fort."

The bounty hunter narrowed his eyes " _Why_?"

The vigilante looked down at the bowl of chips in his hands, eyes darkening "When… when I was little my dad and I would build one and sit inside it watching vids from offworld. With nothing to really do I decided to… I don't know… reminisce?"

Boba frowned, this was the first time Janic had mentioned either of his parents. "And the chips?" he was fairly certain he didn't have _that_ in his cabinet.

Janic shrugged, "The people of Vapor Town are still sending me money as thanks. Without having to spend it on repairs or necessities, I decided to indulge a little…" the vigilante looked back up at Boba and held out the bowl. "Want some?"

Boba raised his eyebrows, taken aback by the offer. "What?"

Pulling the bowl back, Janic shrugged "I was just wondering if you wanted to join me."

Boba scowled, he was the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy; he did not sit around in… cushion constructs or whatever it was. He had a reputation to protect. "No." Boba said flatly, turning around and marching towards the stairs that led to his room. "And I expect the cushions to be back _on_ the couches by the time I come back down."

"Are you _sure_?"

Something in Janic's voice made Boba pause with one foot on the steps. It sounded… small and… sad? Slowly, the bounty hunter turned around to face the vigilante. Was he… _pouting_? He was! Ado Janic was giving the infamous Boba Fett the most pathetic, wide-eyed pout he could muster!

And it was _working_!

"Fine! Fine!" Boba grumbled "I'll join you in your stupid thing! Just let me change out of my armor first."

Janic's pout instantly vanished, replaced with one of the biggest, shit-eating grins Boba had ever seen. "Really? Thanks!"

Boba glared at the vigilante "You've been hanging around Dona I see."

If it was possible, Janic's grin grew bigger "She said that would work on you."

Shaking his head, Boba marched up the steps, muttering (to his eternal mortification) "You're lucky you're cute."

Once he'd changed out of his armor, Boba came downstairs to see Janic lying on his stomach inside the opening of the fort facing the screen, the remote in one hand and the bowl of chips sat in front of him. On seeing the bounty hunter, Janic grinned and patted the spot next to him. Still grumbling, Boba (totally reluctantly) came over and joined the vigilante. The floor inside of the structure was covered in smaller pillows and blankets, likely from the spare bedding that was kept in a closet somewhere in the apartment.

 _I'll have to wash them now_ , Boba noted with annoyance.

As he laid down next to Janic, Boba pulled the bowl of chips over to himself and nabbed one, stuffing it into his mouth. The chip was surprisingly sweet, almost fruity, but there was still the standard saltiness he was used to. "So you used to do this with your dad, huh?" Boba asked after swallowing.

Janic nodded, looking wistful "Yeah, it was sort of our thing. We'd did this every weekend until I had to leave for the Academy." The vigilante looked down at his hands "We, uh… we did it once more after I graduated, during my leave before I got sent to my first posting."

 _So you were some kind of soldier_ , Boba mused, but didn't say anything. This was the most Janic had ever talked about his past and the bounty hunter's curiosity was too great to spoil it.

However, instead of elaborating, Janic turned to look at the bounty hunter, violet eyes glinting with curiosity. "What about you? Did your dad ever do something like this with you?"

Boba snorted at the thought. "My dad was more the type to teach a toddler how to shoot a gun than build…"

"Pillow forts." Janic supplied

"…yeah, that." Boba stared at the screen, trying to picture he and his father doing something so… quaint.

"What about your mom?" Janic asked, drawing the bounty hunter's attention. "Did she ever do something like this with you?"

An image of Zam and Taun We appeared in his mind, but Boba dismissed it, despite being prominent in his early life, neither of those women had been particularly motherly. "I don't have one."

"Oh," Janic looked away "Sorry." After a moment he turned back to the bounty hunter "Do you mind if I ask what happened to her?"

Boba snorted "Nothing, she never existed." On seeing the confused look Janic gave him, Boba added "I'm a clone."

Janic's eyes widened "They can do that?"

Boba glared incredulously at the other man. _What kind of backwater did you grow up in?_ " _Yes_ ," he drawled "yes they can do that."

Janic frowned, noticing the bounty hunter's tone "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Boba sighed "You failed your galactic history class didn't you?"

Janic fidgeted, looking away "They… they didn't teach us galactic history."

Boba blinked, not expecting that. "Oh." Feeling uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject. "What about yours?"

Janic looked back at him. "My what?"

"Your mom."

"Oh," the vigilante winced "She was… there… sometimes. Mostly she looked after my sisters with the other moms."

Boba realized that he'd only gone and made the other man even more uncomfortable (and a small part of him wondered why he _cared_ ) and decided to try changing the subject again. "So what are we watching?"

The grin was back on Janic's face as hit play on the remote and the opening sequence began. "You'll see. Now quiet, the show's starting."

The "show" was some old, Republic-era crime drama set on Coruscant. It was filled to the brim with bland characters, predictable plot twists, and a gross misunderstanding of the legal system. He'd vocalized his displeasure plenty of times, but Janic was either completely oblivious or deliberately ignoring him to enjoy the poor bounty hunter's suffering (and honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised with either one of those scenarios). To Boba's dismay, once the episode had finally crawled and dragged its way to its boring conclusion, another one started right up. By the time that one was almost done, Boba felt like clawing his eyes from their sockets and pulling his brain out through his ears.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the bounty hunter's head. He and Janic were laying here in this cozy little space, awfully _close_. "You know…" Boba leaned against Janic and suggestively whispered against his ear. "I can think of something far better to d-"

"Shh," Janic interrupted, catching the bounty hunter off-guard "He's about to confess!"

Shoulders slumping, Boba grumbled and grabbed a pillow. Resting his chin on it, the bounty hunter resigned himself to a boring afternoon of poorly written, inaccurate crime dramas.

…

Boba didn't remember when he'd fallen asleep. Likely at some point the sheer inanity of what he was watching on screen had overloaded his brain and rendered him comatose. When he opened his I Boba noticed that it was dark out now; he must have been asleep for a while. He was lying on his side within the pillow fort. The vidscreen was still playing in the background, though thankfully at a low volume. Sleepily, Boba noticed the now empty chip bowl by his head. He was about to get up and take the bowl back to the kitchen when he felt breath on the back of his neck.

His tired mind realized that a strong, muscular arm was wrapped around his chest and a warm body was pressed flush against his back. _Janic…_ Boba realized belatedly. The vigilante was spooning him.

Boba was tempted to get up (he _should_ get up, a small part of his mind shrieked) but found he didn't have the energy, exhaustion finally catching up to him. The bounty hunter had been working hard for a whole week and now he wanted nothing more than to just sleep his weariness away. The fact that being curled up in the vigilante's arms felt surprisingly… nice, wasn't helping. As if sensing Boba's hesitation, Janic shifted, arm tightening around the bounty hunter and his face burrowing into Boba's hair, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep. A faint warmth filled his chest and Boba's mind was made up. Closing his eyes, Boba allowed the steady rhythm of Jani's breathing drown out that part of him screaming at the bounty hunter to get up, slowly lulling him back into the warm embrace of slumber.

Pressing himself a little tighter against Janic's warmth, Boba was unaware of the smile that graced his lips…


End file.
